


Sugar

by rzbrrii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzbrrii/pseuds/rzbrrii
Summary: Her hair smells of sleep with my nose buried in it.





	

Her hair smells of sleep with my nose buried in it. My lips ghosting across her neck, she tastes like sugar, a chocolate macaroon. My arms is draped over her wasted like drooping flower. She grasps my hand in hers like two interlocking petals. She Mummers; the sound of rain. Her eyes flutter open as she rolls towards me, two silver moons in a black starless sky. Her lashes heavy, they part the fog. I pull her towards me, planting my lips against hers. She is sweetness. 

“What are you doing” she murmurs though haze. Blinking slowly, her eyes are like light from a lighthouse, blossoming out across the sea. I do not answer. My eyes are still closed, are foreheads press together, an act of silent content. 

“Loving you” I whisper back. My voice rough with sleep, it cuts through the silence like a wave. My eyes open connecting with hers. She smiles, a mouth full of mother-of-pearl. We kiss again, unsure who caused it this time. Her lips feel of the cotton pajamas your hands are bundled in. 

Soon your legs are tangled, thigh making soft contact. Her hand are at my breasts, caressing. Mine are in a fistful of her hair. My shirt is unbuttoned, hers pulled off, the cool air from the open windows a mist on our skin. Her hands are calloused against me. Rough as she pulls down my shorts, running them over my thighs. 

My thumbs finds itself between my legs and caresses me. We stroke in unison. Soft moans bloom from silken lips and burn like fireworks in the night air. One hand is at her padded hips, the other buried deep inside her. She arches away from my with a squeal. Then, collapses back down beside me, in giggles. 

Her face is at my neck pressing butterfly kisses, sucking small marks. They will bloom into color in the morning, a garden of her on my skin. I hold her as melts into my arms, she is snoring in minutes. The alarm will not ring for hours.


End file.
